Pineapples and Grapes...
by AzN TeRRi
Summary: This is a Kouyako, Izzlei. Yolei was captured by the Digidestined of Destruction, what will Izzy do to get her back?? *CHPATER 3 UP!*
1. Pineapple and Grapes..

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, If I had, I'd put Yolei with Davis or Izzy! Anyways, please read and review! I'd appriciate it! Thanks!  
********************************************************************************************  
  
As Yolei walked out of her room, she saw a laptop. It was a Grape laptop, and it was purple, one of her favourite colours. She smiled, and she thought it was her mom that bought her it, she wanted this for a long while now. She smiled, picked it up, and placed it in her backpack carefully. Then she passed the kitchen, her mother was cooking. She smiled, then said, "Thanks!" Then gave her a hug. "Huh? What's this for dear?" Her mother asked. "For the LapTop that I wanted, thank you.." Yolei said and smiled.  
  
"Oh I'm afraid you're mistaken! A friend of yours this morning dropped it off, he said you left it at the school. This isn't yours?" Her mother asked. "Huh? Oh who gave it?" Yolei asked. "I don't know, but then he had a laptop too. His was a pineapple." Her mother smiled. "Oh thanks!" Yolei said and took off. "Hmm, those little fruit laptops, they're soo cute!" Her mother thought. (A/N Hahaha, I thought that was cute! ^.^)  
  
Yolei ran to school, and when she arrived, there was hardly anyone. Of course, she was 10 minutes early then the usual time she arrived at the school, because she ran. She scanned through the school, and she looked at the computer lab. He wasen't there, then finally, she went to the roof. There Izzy was, looking at the sun brightly shining on the school. "Izzy?" Yolei asked while Izzy surpisingly turned around. "Yolei? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here to thank you, for buying me the Grape Laptop I've wanted for so long.." Yolei said, and smiled warmly. "Hahaha, no problem." Izzy smiled. Then Yolei shivered, "Even though the sun is shining, I'm freezing!" Yolei said while she embraced herself.   
  
"Oh then let's go back in, by the way, how'd you know I'll be on the roof?" Izzy asked while they entered the school. "You weren't in any of the classes that you're in, and not in the computer lab, so I guessed you'd be on the roof.." Yolei explained.  
  
"Whoa, smart enough!" Izzy said sarcasticly. "Hahaha, anyway, why did you buy me the laptop anyway?" Yolei asked. "Well, I don't know. I think I forgot to buy you a present for your 13th birthday, that's why my mind went crazy when I saw the Grape LapTop. Besides, we can be fruit lap top buddies!" Izzy joked.  
  
Yolei laughed, then took out her backpack. "Wow, this is so cool. Let's go into the computer lab, and see if I can hook the digi-programe on my laptop." Yolei said and walked ahead. Izze chuckled at her weirdness.  
  
"You'll be surprised..." Izzy said faintly, while Yolei was busy setting up the computer. "Done!" She exclaimed. Then she turned on the laptop. It had a background, it was Yolei, Izzy and their laptops. They took it before Yolei got her grape laptop. "Izzy! This is the picture we took last week! I look like an idiot! Don't set it up as a background!!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
Izzy chuckled at her comment, "I like it Yolei. Hahaha, you don't have to keep it if you don't want to." He said. "Oh, I'll just cut myself out, and the grape and pineapple laptop would be in it. I'm ruining the picture! Warn people to wear sun glasses before they see this picture!" Yolei said. Izzy onced again laughed at her funny comment.  
  
"Kari took it, and she said you looked great. I agreed." Izzy said, trying to let her know she looked just fine. "Sure sure, you're just saying that! Now any-WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Yolei cut off her sentence and opened her eyes wide.  
  
"What?" Izzy said and walked behind Yolei. "There's a digi-port, and the status, and this, and this! Izzy oh thank you!!! I didn't have to go through so much trouble setting this all up!" Yolei said happily.  
  
"I did it in my free time, don't be too thankful!" Izzy smiled. "Hahaha, but thank you!" Yolei said. "No problem, another 10 minutes until school start." Izzy looked at his watch. "Oh darn, I don't wanna go, now because I have my laptop with me!" Yolei explaimed.  
  
"Oh don't you feel special that I bought you the laptop??" Izzy joked. "Oh yes I do, that's why I'm about to throw it out!" Yolei joked. They both laughed as they were adding more comments to the joke.  
  
Suddenly, she got a e-mail, and it was from Digidestined of Destruction. Yolei paid her full attention to the screen. It read, "If not at least 1 digidestined comes to one of the destiny stone, say good-bye to your Digital World!" Then a timer came up, it read 3 minutes, minusing down. "Oh no Izzy!! We have got to go to the digital world!" Yolei explained. Izzy nodded seriously, then Yolei opened the digi-port.  
  
The screen sucked them in. "Wait Yolei, maybe we should go! We left our digimon at home!" Izzy insisted. "No!! We're down to 1 minute to get to a desinty stone!" Yolei yelled, and started to run one they were there. "Wait Yolei!!" Izzy said and ran after her.  
  
"Finally! You show up Yolei Inoue!" A dark digimon said in the shadow. "Who are you?!" Yolei asked getting mad. "You leave the digiworld alone! It has done nothing to you!" Yolei yelled, and Izzy showed up.  
  
"I'm destroying it because it took my brother away from me! He found a digi-vice, and he left me. He never came back! I finally found a way to come in, I found a piece of Desitny stone on the floor near my brother's computer! I entered, and here I became the Digidestine of Destruction!" The boy explained.  
  
"A LIFE FOR A LIFE! ONE OF YOU COME BACK TO MY PLACE, OR ONE OF YOU DIE!" The boy threatened. "Izzy, tell the other digidestined what happened, while you can go. I'll go with him." Yolei decided. "No wait Yolei!" Izzy tried to grab her, but she ran, and now was floating in mid-air. The digidestine of destruction pour powder over her, and she fainted. "So long fool!" He said, and with a blink, he was gone, so was Yolei.  
  
"YOLEI!!!!!!!!!!!" Izzy screamed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will Izzy do to get Yolei back? Stay tuned on the next PineApples and Grapes! 


	2. Only a Pineapple....

Ahhhh! Does everyone like it so far? I hope so! Please Read and Review, if you like to anyway! Oh yeah, once again, I DON'T OWN DIGI-MON! ^.^ Thanks for reading, and come back soon!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As Izzy ran down the trail of the digi-world, he found the nearest computer, and entered back to the real world. As then, only 2 minutes has passed here in the real word, so he quickly ran to the other digi-destined. Telling them what happened to Yolei.  
  
Meanwhile, as Yolei was trapped inside a cage, her mouth was taped, and he hands and legs were tied. "Mmm mmm mmm!!" Yolei squirmed. Then the boy pulled off the tape, and her lips started to bleed. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked with hatred in her voice.  
  
"Because, if not one person comes and saves you, you'd die, and the digital world would go along with it. You see, the digital world took away my brother! He was my only and best friend! Until, that very day, the digital world had to take him away from me. To destroy you, I won't be so angry, and destroying the digital world, so it won't take brothers and sisters from other people!" The other so-called digi-destined explained.  
  
"Killing me, or the other Japanese digi-destined won't bring your brother back, and killing one of us would just make you regret! This does nothing to help, and through the years, you'll feel more vulnerable." Yolei said as she calmed down on her last sentence.  
  
"DON'T JUDGE ME, AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND NOT TO DO! FOOL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TAKE HER AWAY!" He said to someone, and some spirit appeared, and threw her into a darker and dirtier jail-cell. "Oh great, I just wanted him to understand that, I could be his friend. Poor guy, I think he just needs a friend to help him out." Yolei thought. "I can be your friend!!!!!" Yolei yelled as loud as possible. The Digidestined of Destruction stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"What....what did you say?" He said stuttering, and turning around. Yolei realized what she has done, then backed up a little bit. "I said..." Yolei said louldly, then said quietly, "I can....I can be your friend." She said looking down.   
  
"You....you want to be my friend?" He asked, with a soft voice. Yolei nodded. "Thank you Yolei, thank you.." He said as he approached Yolei.  
  
On the other hand, Izzy was busy finding the new and old digi-destined. "How can you let Yolei go?" Tai asked him. "Look guys...I'm sorry.." Izzy said looking down. "Hey it's not the time to be shutting eachother down, more importantly, is we have to find Yolei as soon as possible! Before she gets hurt." Joe said.  
  
"Yeah Joe is right, I suggest we go to the digital world!!" Davis exclaimed, holding his two fingers, making the peace sign, with a colourfilled background. "Uhh Davis..?" Joe asked, while his background shattered, and everything came back to reality.  
  
"Uh yah Joe?" He asked as he turned around. "I don't know you.." Matt said turning around to leave, "So do we...Heeeeeeeeheeeeee!" They all said in unison, and walked away. "Hey wait for me guys!!" While Izzy was still standing there, looking down. "Sorry Yolei, I should of stopped you." Izzy said between deep sighs.  
  
Then Izzy walked off. "Hey where's Izzy?" Mimi asked, while the whole group turned around to look for Izzy. He wasen't with them. "Just give him time alone guys." Tai said, they all nodded and kept on walking.  
  
As Yolei and Digi-destined of Destruction, was laughing and sometimes Yolei would cry because the boy told her everything that he and his brother shared. Yolei indeed felt sorr for him, and feels like she should be there for him. Slowly, day by day in the digital world, which was hours in the real world, the Digi-destined of Destruction formed a crush to Yolei.  
  
Slowly, Yolei figured how much she missed home, and how much she missed Izzy. Yet, why Izzy? She missed him more then anyone, except for her family. As she remembered how Izzy smiled, and his sweet voice, and how he was standing so peacefully looking at the sunrise the other day, he was truly a beautiful person.  
  
Meanwhile, when Izzy was thinking about something, something came to his mind. How did the Digi-destine of Destruction know Yolei's name? This was a mystery he had to solve.  
  
All these days, Yolei had been the Digi-destine of Destruction's friend, and finally, she found out what his name was. He never took off his mask, or changed his style of clothes. Alwyas black and baggy. What is his name? It was Mike.  
  
While Mimi went back to America, and she was talking to Joe, Izzy and Kari. She came up with a very interesting question, it was 'Have any of you seen Michael? He hasen't been around lately, and he's been going to the digital world a lot. Have you guys seen him in the digi-world?' Then it all came to Izzy.  
  
"Oh my god! Michael!" As he got up from the computer, closed the chat session, and ran to the nearest new digi-destined, Davis.  
  
As soon as Davis heard this, he ran back to the Obaida school. "Digi-port open!!" He said, then the computer sucked the two figures in. Then Davis took out his D-terminal, and e-mailed the others, he accidently e-mailed Yolei, too, sinced she was on his list.  
  
Then Yolei's D-terminal beeped, she left it in the cell, until the so-called Mike passed by. He heard it, and picked it up. "HEY EVERYONE! IZZY THINKS HE KNOWS WHO IS THE SO-CALLED DIGI-DESTINED OF DESTRUCTION! MEET US IN THE DIGITAL WORKL A.S.AP!" It read. Until, Yolei came out.  
  
"So I see one of your friends' know who i am?" He said evilly. "No one is going to take someone that belong to me every again!!" The boy spazzed. Yolei blinked at his violent and evil actions. The days before, he was so gentle and kind.  
  
"Please don't hurt my friends' Mike!!" Yolei said reaching for her D-Terminal. "Impossible! Spirit of the gods, take Yolei, we shall meet her friends. Locate where they are and bring me to them!" He yelled, and while Yolei heard what he was saying, she grabbed her treasure, the Grape Laptop.  
  
Then the spirit got her, and before she knew, she was flying in the sky. Then minutes later, there stood Izzy, Tai, Joe, Davis, T.K., Kari, Mimi, and Sora. "Ah ha! So at last, come to save your little friend Yolei?" He asked horribly. "Let her go you jerk!" Kari said. "LER HER GO AT ONCE!" Izzy yelled. "We're going to cream you Digi-destined of Destruction!" Tai yelled.  
  
"YAH!" Everyone yelled in unison. "Oh how cute, all working together to save Yolei. WELL SHE IS MINE, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Mike yelled, as he lifted his Destiny Stone, and a Mega digimon came out. They all attacked, but not even a single scratch landed on the mega digimon.   
  
Oh no!! "Tentomon, fly up there to get Yolei, while you have the chance!" Izzy said, while the other digi-destined was fighting their hearts out. "FOOL!" Mike said, then tento was getting ready to do 'Shell Shocker!' he attacked. It was too fast, so Mike took Yolei's LapTop to block it. It shattered into a million pieces, so did Yolei and Izzy's heart.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Yolei yelled in tears, as her tears touched the spirt, it broke. Then she fell from 200 meters. "Yolei!!!!!" Izzy yelled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen to Yolei? Would Izzy let her get hurt again? This is a life and death situation, stay tuned, on the next Pineapples and Grapes. 


	3. Captured again..

FINALLY! I'm continuing this story! Please R+R! Apologies...I haven't continued this fic for a very long time...  
  
  
"YOLEI!!!" Izzy said, as he started to run after the falling body. Her clothes were ragging up, as the violent wind was hitted her. Her glasses broke at an instant. Izzy ran as fast as he could, and trying to catch her, but she was so close to the ground, and so far.  
  
"YOLEI I'M COMING!" Izzy said as he clenched his eyes, running as fast as he could. Sweat drifted off his head, his heart pounded with pain, his lungs burned with carbon dioxide. Yet, he didn't care, and kept on running. Yolei hitted the ground, which felt like a thousand knives jabbing into her body.  
  
"Yolei..speak to me.." Izzy said, while his body daggered by her side. "Yolei, Yolei!!" Izzy screamed shaking the breathless girl. She couldn't stop coughing, and her eyes just won't open. Seconds later, tears were streaming down her sides. "Yolei, wake up! I'm here now....I'm here.." Izzy whispered into her ear.  
  
Right then, Davis yelled, "LOOK OUT!!" Then Izzy looked up, and an attack went straight for him. He was sliding onto the rough grass, away from Yolei. "Ugh.." Izzy moaned in pain. "GET AWAY FROM HER IZZY!!" Mike said with fury. "YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Izzy said as she got up. "SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Mike yelled. "SHE MAYBE BELONG TO YOU, BUT HER SOUL AND HEART BELONGS TO ME!" Izzy yelled. "IF YOU LIKE HER, THEN LET HER GO!" Izzy said with fury.   
  
"WHY WOULD I DO THAT? I LIKE HER, AND EVEN IF YOU HAVE HER HEART, I'LL SOON HAVE IT!" Mike said. "GET YOLEI!" He pointed at a digimon. A dark and speedy digimon grabbed Yolei within a blink. "SO LONG FOOLS!" He said as they disapeared. "YOLEI!!!! COME BACK!!" Izzy said, as he fell onto his knees.   
  
"It's okay Iz...we tried out best.." Tai said with his hand on Izzy's shoulder. "NO I DIDN'T! I HAD HER IN MY ARMS!! BUT HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! WHY!!" Izzy screamed as tears flowed down. "It's okay..we'll get Yolei back. We promise." Kari said soothingly.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going after that Digidestined of Destruction..who is with me?!" Izzy said with a declaration. Everyone looked down. "All of our digimon are tired Izzy.." Tai said as he looked at them. "I'M COMING WITH YOU IZZY!" Hawkmon said as he fled beside Izzy. "I'll help!" He said. "Me too!" Said tentomon. "All right guys, let's go!" Izzy said.  
  
Tentomon digivolved, and flew Izzy to find the Digidestine of Destruction's base. "Full speed, we haven't got much time.." He said worried. "Don't worry Yolei, I'm coming..and this time..I'm coming to get you home with me..I'll do whatever it takes." Izzy told himself.  
  
Well, sorry for such a short chapter after such a long time! I hope you still enjoy the fanfic! Thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
